criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Zodiac Killer
I don't want to mess up the page, it's obvious that you have spent a serious amount of time and thought in it, so I'm going to make a suggestion instead of going and doing the edit. I would increase the indent at the left of the transcripts of the letters; it'd avoid so much blank space to their right and would make them more distinctive from the info that precedes them. Just an idea :) - Mvpl 21:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :well, that would be a good idea. But, that's the way the letter was written. I'll see what works. - ::This is better I think. What do you think? - : That we are talking about different things :). Let me try and explain... : I liked to see the transcrips of the letters, the guy had a seriously bad handwriting. What I was trying to describe was this (taken for your first post): After the Zodiac's first known kills, a local San Francisco newspaper received this letter detailing the murders of Cheri Jo Bates, and David Faraday & Betty Lou Jensen: ::: Dear Editor, :::This is the murderer of the :::2 teenagers last Christmas :::at Lake Herman & the girl :::on the 4th of July near :::the golf course in Vallejo... :Regarding the pictures, either way works, but the current one maybe needs to be split in two lines, to allow the images to be bigger, like the ones of the first edit. I'm fussy with formatting matters, but I stand by what I've said, your hard work, your choice - Mvpl 23:48, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::¿Cómo es esa, chica? - Er... Sorry, this time I'm not sure what you're asking me :) Nevermind, as I can be more stubborn than a mule and I continue to see too much blank space, I've been messing up with the code and I've got to a point that I like, so take a look at http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mvpl/Sandbox and if you like it too, steal away the code, don't be shy :) - Mvpl 15:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :The format is kind of odd. I'm a stickler for formatting, too. I'll keep working on it. Remember, an article is never finished. BTW, was my Spanish bad? - Your spanish wasn't bad per se, but I cannot pinpoint what the 'esa' refers to, maybe because 'esa' was not the word you needed, maybe because the question is not complete, I don't know. If you tell me what you were trying to ask in english, I'll explain it to you better. What do you find odd with the format, I can try an mess it up some more :) - Mvpl 15:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I meant to ask, "How's this?". I've asked a helper for some code to put scrolling text boxes under each letter photo which will contain the entire text of the letters. That way, the text boxes will be directly under each of the photos and will remain aligned with the edges of the photos. When I get it figured out, I'll let you know. - :The scrolling boxes seems just like the perfect idea, good thinking! As for the question, the more accurate way to translate it would be "¿Qué te parece esto?"; the literal translation would be "¿Cómo es esto?, but its meaning would be different, or more accuratly, it should be "¿Cómo es eso?", a rhetorical question to prompt somebody to elaborate/explain about whatever they are saying. Another useful tidbit I can give you it's about the differences between "this" and "that"; "this" is translated as "este", "esta" or "esto", depending on the context (and remembering that the first two, if not accompanied by a noun, need a tilde on the first letter). The same goes for "that": "ese", "esa", "eso". And how to use them correctly it's more complex that in english, you'll need to get a hold of a good grammar text with plenty of examples; it's not difficult, just there is a handful of combinations :) - Mvpl 16:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Excellent article! I just wonder: In what sense was the Zodiac a spree killer rather than a serial?Jpx400 06:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Cheri Jo Bates has not been confirmed as a Zodiac victim. She is suspected of being so because similar letters were found afterwards; one typewritten confession, three very short letters to the police, the press and Bates' father and one morbid poem scribbled into wood. Zodiac was offcially mentioned as a suspect in October 1969 and claimed responsibility in a letter from March 1971, almost a year and a half later. The local police, however, suspected someone else on whom they had good circumstantial evidence, but not enough to truly link him to the murder. Jpx400 07:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Spree killer or serial killer? How is the Zodiac a spree killer? From the timeline of his killing, he seems like he takes a month to kill. Darth Kieduss the Wise 18:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think so too. There are also several things about him that's more typical for a serial killer rather than a spree killer. The guy who wrote the article, Sec 1971 (who also founded this very wiki), called him a spree killer. Why I don't know. --Jpx400 20:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Richard Gaikowski Why does mention of him always get removed? He's a more valid suspect than Dennis Kaufman's constant fake slander of his stepfather, Jack Tarrance. The man claims Tarrance was also the Black Dahlia Killer, the Lipstick Killer, The JonBenet Ramsey killer, Texarkana Moonlight Murderer and the Anthrax Murderer. How does anyone take that idiot seriously? --Bladez636 (talk) 03:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Where's your sources of Gaikowski? UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:39, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Here's some links ::*Zodiac Killer on wikipedia ::*Gaikowski entry on zodiackiller.com ::*MysteryQuest Documentary (from 2008 or 2010) ::*Richard Gaikowski on zodiacciphers ::There may be some doubt on Gaikowski as a suspect by people, but again, I'd like to note there's also much more provable doubt on Jack Tarrance as a suspect. The main reason I brought that up is in case you were removing it due to him not being a viable suspect. --Bladez636 (talk) 01:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright, the edit can go in. But every time you include something important such as a suspect, always be sure to include sources that confirm it, otherwise we'll think you're just some troll at work (this wiki has seen far too much trolls for its share). UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:35, May 5, 2014 (UTC)